


Focus

by Scribomaniac



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sparring, rowaelin, short but sweet, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribomaniac/pseuds/Scribomaniac
Summary: Prompt: a request for rowaelin fluff? nothing in particular but like idk sparring maybe? thank you so much x





	

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the forest as Aelin and Rowan’s daggers clashed again for the umpteenth time that morning.  Ever since Rowan had to endure all those months without his magic, he made sure to train at least an hour every day without the aid of his wind.  And since he still was under the impression that he could boss Aelin around, she had to train with him.  

Aelin didn’t mind, though.  This type of training kept her on her feet and her skills honed–and the fact that Rowan trained shirtless didn’t hurt matters either.

A long bead of sweat trickling its way down the middle of Rowan’s chest and towards his belly button caught the queen’s attention and the grip on her dagger slackened for all of half a moment before the wind was knocked out of her and she found herself on her back with a very large and heave Fae male on top of her.

Rowan nipped at her neck with his canines and although she couldn’t see it, Aelin could tell he was smiling against her skin.  “You need to pay more attention,” he told her.  As per usual, his words were serious, but his tone was gentle.  Nuzzling against her neck, he added, “Don’t lose your focus.”

Laughing, Aelin pinched his sides and although he squirmed at the touch, Rowan didn’t move away.  “It’s not my fault you’re so distracting,” she said coyly, turning her head to place an open, sloppy mouthed kiss against the side of his head. “All I can think of when I see you all hot and sweaty is how can I make you even hotter and sweatier.”

Rowan stilled, thinking about her words, “Is that so?”  He asked, pulling back so he could look down at her face.  “And how to you plan to do that?”

Aelin wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned mischievously, pulling him down towards her.  Rowan leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips met, Aelin shifted her weight and flipped them over so that it was his back on the forest floor.  Shock colored his green eyes momentarily as he looked up at her and Aelin laughed before hopping up and running away from him.

She had a head start, as Rowan was still confused by what had just happened.  And he thought _she_ had concentration problems?  Still running, Aelin called over her shoulder, “Catch me if you can, buzzard!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment/kudos. If anyone has a prompt, please let me know!


End file.
